The invention concerns the application of an adhesive, in particular glue, in the form of a closed ring to a container jacket, especially by means of an applicator having a heatable, stationary housing and an applicator nozzle opened and closed by a valve actuated by a control piston.
Container jackets are usually formed by winding a flat blank of cardboard or plastic around a winding core, and the overlapping ends of the blank are welded or glued together. For the securement of a bottom closure into the container jacket, glue is often applied to the jacket in the form of a closed ring in the area of the jacket bottom. In the machines built heretofore it has been customary to rotate the jacket during the application of the ring of glue. This involves a complex arrangement for the securing of the container bottom, particularly in view of the fact that generally a plurality of jackets are to be rotated.
It is an object of the invention to modify known glue application devices so that the container jackets are held in a stationary manner during the application of the ring of glue.